thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Chandle-Lure
Chandle-Lure is one of the most inspiring and hilarious pictures ever conceived. Origins of Chandle-Lure One glorious day, Caden was telling Reid and Alex about his brother Chandler. In a nutshell, Caden said he was a racist jackass. But I was high smoking Reid and came up with two things: Chandelure + Chandler = Chandle-Lure!! I soon got high the next day and made this picture on MS Paint with a picture of Chandler from Facebook. I then the next day got high one more time and got into the Family chat and changed my name and picture to "Chandle-Lure". Caden pretty much laughed his fucking ass off, he almost pissed himself with laughter. I kept this profile for about 5 weeks and it still is funny to this day. What Chandler thinks of it? He is pleased. The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Chandelure is here, watch out sleeping civilians he is here for your soul. And your Xbaxs. Moveset Moveset by Caden, Cammy, Sammy, and Joof Neutral Ground Attacks Neutral Attack - Chandle-Lure throws a fiery hook with his left arms, then an uppercut with his right. Hits twice. 5%, 7%. 12% total. Side Tilt - Chandle-Lure performs a very fast headbutt-like maneuver and then immediately pulls his head up at a slower speed, hitting with the flames on his head. Hits 4 times. 3% first hit, 2% for all consecutive hits. 9% total. Up Tilt - Chandle-Lure quickly flips upside-down and strikes upwards with the spike on his underside. Very quick. 5%. Down Tilt - Chandle-Lure performs a very powerful explosive clap low to the ground in front of him. Slight startup lag and poor range, but deadly knockback. 16%. Dash Attack - Chandle-Lure faces the screen, quickly turns on his side, and then spins horizontally, striking with all four of his arms and then again twice with his first two before righting himself. Slight startup lag. Hits 6 times, 3% every hit. 18% total. Smash Attacks Side Smash - Chandle-Lure holds his arms back behind his head, pumps flames out of them to create a sword-like structure, then performs an overhead swing with it and slams it into the ground in front of him. The sword dissipates afterwards. Noticeable startup and especially ending lag, but extremely powerful. 24%. Chandle-Lure will scream “UGGGGGGGGH” whenever he uses the attack. Up Smash - Chandle-Lure creates a fiery sword, resting it on the ground behind him, and then quickly brings it up and around himself before slamming it onto the ground in front of himself, covering a very wide range above himself. Long ending lag. 20%. Chandle-Lure will scream “OH GOD YEAH!” whenever he uses the attack. Down Smash - Chandle-Lure faces the screen and plants his two frontal arms into the ground, then ‘pumps’ with them, allowing two columns of flame to burst out of the ground at his sides. Noticeable startup lag, but great power. 20%. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial - Chandle-Lure holds his arms out in a four-point style with one above him, one below him, and one on each side, and then creates a small burst of flame from all four of them. 12%. Forward Aerial - Chandle-Lure does a very fast backflipping motion while turning to face the screen, then punches upwards in front of him with his hands emitting flames. Hits 4 times, 3% each hit. 12% total. Back Aerial - Chandle-Lure quickly flicks his head backwards, hitting weakly once with his head flame. A very fast attack. 6%. Up Aerial - Chandle-Lure headbutts upwards quickly with his head flame disengaged for the duration of the attack. 8%. Down Aerial - Chandle-Lure faces the screen, ignites all of his hands, and then slams them together below him. An extremely powerful meteor smash, but has long startup lag for an aerial. 23%. Grab Attacks Grab - Chandle-Lure grabs with his left hands. Pummel - Chandle-Lure ‘stabs’ the grabbed opponent with the flames on his right hands. A very slow pummel. 4%. Forward Throw - Chandle-Lure simply tosses the opponent forward. 8%. Back Throw - Chandle-Lure weakly throws the opponent backwards. Has set knockback. 4%. Up Throw - Chandle-Lure throws the enemy upwards, and then flips upside down and strikes them with the spike on his underside. Hits twice. 3%, 4%. 7% total. Down Throw - Chandle-Lure scoops the enemy up, then slams them into the ground headfirst. 8%. Recovery Attacks Floor Attack - Chandle-Lure spins his arms around himself as he floats upwards. 9%. Ledge Attack - Chandle-Lure climbs up onto the ledge, flicking his head upwards and striking with its flames. Hits 3 times. 4% each hit. 12% total. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Snowball - Chandle-Lure quickly throws a slowly bouncing ball of ice that does fair knockback, and has the ice effect so it is able to freeze at high-enough damages. It lasts for up to three bounces before disappearing. 5%. Side Special - Event Horizon - Chandle-Lure uses an attack from his favourite League of Legends character, Veigar. He summons a spiked pillar made of fire in front of him, and by holding the input, it will move along the ground and stop when the input is released. Chandle-Lure must sit still for the duration of the move. The pillar will push opponents away, dealing 1% if touched with slight knockback. When released, the pillar will draw in opponents, suck them inside of itself, rise up while hitting a few times, and explode to send them away. Hits 5 times in fast succession, each hit dealing 2%, and then the explosion deals 7%. 17% total. Up Special - Rising Yelp - Chandle-Lure very quickly flips upside-down, then screams at the area below him, meteor smashing with strangely high knockback, though it has a small hitbox. Afterwards, he uses an explosion of flame from all four of his arms to boost himself upwards. He flies about 5 character heights upwards, and can move 90 degrees left or right by holding said direction and pressing the special button. The scream deals 13%, and the trails of flame deal 3% with weak knockback if touched. Down Special - Spooky Skeleton Summon - Chandle-Lure points all four of his ‘arms’ at the ground and then pumps flames out of them, quickly shaping them into the shape of a human skeleton. The flaming skeleton rushes along the ground at a moderate speed, and if it makes contact with an enemy, will grab them and hold them in place. The skeleton is invincible, but deals no damage, although it is summoned rather quickly. While grabbed, the enemy is vulnerable to any attack, although the skeleton will despawn whenever the enemy breaks out, or when it hits a wall or a ledge. If the skeleton is summoned in midair, it will not appear unless Chandle-Lure hits the ground before the animation is over. Final Smash - Completely Aced - Chandle-Lure summons his LoL main, Veigar, as well as Master Yi and Karthus and they all perform their Ultimate attacks: Primordial Burst, Requiem, and a mix of Highlander and Alpha Strike, all of which attack the opponents for 450%. After this, Chandle-Lure follows up with Inferno, trapping the opponents dealing 50% each second for 3 seconds. After the Inferno subsides, Chandle-Lure follows up with Fire Blast, dealing a further 300% of damage and KOing the opponents. 900% total. Palette Swaps Default - Chandle-lure has brown hair, black bars, and purple flames. Red - Chandle-lure has black hair, maroon bars, and red flames. Blue - Chandle-lure has white hair, blue bars, and navy flames. Green - Chandle-lure has brown hair, dark green bars, and green flames. Other 1 - Chandle-lure has blue hair, light brown bars, and blue flames. Other 2 - Chandle-lure has orange hair, black bars, and orange flames. Unlockable - Xbax-lure - Chandle-lure’s face is now mounted on an xBox One, and the bars are actually thicker wires that lead to xBox controllers, whose handles give off lime green flames. Chandle-lure has black hair. How he Became a Meme SEE ABOVE SILLY. So then he was originally put into the game as Ollie's rival, but when Mr. Sleep was added needing a rival, we remembered the squeakers rivalry of Ollie and that could magically exist, so this Chandle-Lure was left with Mr. Sleep. Role in the Story Once upon a time Chandle-Lure was out looking for XBAXs to steal from unaware victims. He found a man known as Mr. Sleep, sleeping with his XBAX in his hands. Chandle-Lure tried to steal Mr. Sleep's XBAX but cannot for unknown reasons, Chandle-Lure gets mad and challenges Mr. Sleep to a fight. Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters with Completed Movesets Category:Memes Category:Policy Category:Enemies of the Family Category:Targets Category:Insane People Category:Pokemon